Night Out
by Death Cab 4 Cutie
Summary: Ayako and Monk are forced to go out on a date together. But it turns out they actually enjoyed themselves. They make such a good couple...ONE SHOT!


"Molester." the self-proclaimed miko muttered to the part time monk.

"Psshhh - Desperate." Houshou shot back at Ayako.

"Old Perv.!" Ayako shouted.

"Old Hag!" Monk yelled.

"Okay, okay. Break it up you guys." the young priest said, standing in a 'T' position between the two childish co-workers.

They shot back one last glare and turned their backs to each other, followed by a "Hmmph!".

"She started it." Monk mumbled, pouting.

"Monk, enough!" that high school part timer disciplined.

Ayako snorted at the image of a six-foot-one man getting yelled at by a petite five-foot-one girl.

"You too, Ayako. And I mean it!" Mai turned her attention the female in the room, pointing at the red head with her index finger...twitching slightly. The gesture sent chills up Ayako's spine.

"You guys sound like and old married couple." Osamu Yasuhara commented.

"And look like one too." said the narcissist exiting his office, referring to their older appearance.

"Hey!" the two 'adults' complained in union, turning towards him.

A sharp sting hit them in the back of their heads. When they turned around, it was none other than Masako Hara, their group's medium.

She covered her smile with her kimono sleeve and made her way to Naru's side. Engaging his arm in hers only made Mai's blood boil.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have this horrible head ache." Ayako told Monk.

"If it weren't for your _**FACE**_, there wouldn't be so many blind people in the world!" Bou-san retorted.

"Take that back!" Ayako hissed as she suddenly turned to look at him abruptly.

"Make me." Monk turned his back to her.

"Take it back!" she growled..._fire _in her eyes.

"Hmmm. I don't think I will." Monk said with his nose in the air and his eyes closed, his hands on his hips with a hint of attitude and slight arrogance.

"I warned you!" Ayako shouted as she sprang onto his back. She took both of them down and they fell with a thud. Everyone watched in amazement as the two ripped each other apart, limb from limb.

"Hey you guys, stop it!" Mai said standing over them. "Why don't you guys go out and work things out between each other." she suggested once she got their attention.

"With him/her?" they said at the same time with disbelief. "Not gonna happen!" they said.

"Well you don't have a choice." Mai said.

**THAT NIGHT:**

"I can't believe that little brat actually made us do this." Ayako muttered to Monk with a fake smile on her face. The minute the van that had dropped them off left, the smile was replaced by a disgusted and fiercely annoyed frown.

"You should be thrilled. I mean, you are dating a guy who's in a band." Monk said.

"Ahh yes, your boy band. What's your band's name again? The Jonas Brothers?" Ayako asked sarcastically. (A/N: I hate the Jonas Brothers, which is why it's such a big insult in my story.)

"NO! And F.Y.I.: It's not a boy band…**It's a man band**!" Monk replied like a child.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Ayako sighed filling her nails.

"Classy." Monk commented as they walked into the restaurant that Mai had made the reservations at by using Naru's credit card.

Ayako looked up from her hand to see what Monk was talking about. "Yes.._VERY_." Ayako nodded.

"Do you have reservations?" asked one of the waiters.

"Oh yes. I'm Ta- I mean, Shibuya Kazuya." Monk said rubbing the side of his rib where Ayako had elbowed him.

"Ahh yes. Mr. Shibuya, what a handsome donation." the waiter said surprised, noticing that they had ordered the _PREMIUM_ service.

"Yeah, well you know. When you're as rich as me you don't really care what you spend your money on!" Monk said dusting off his tux. The waiter nodded and led them to their table.

"Actually, I'd prefer a booth with a view please." Monk said, handing the man a wad of cash (**Naru's** wad of cash).

"O-Of course!" the waiter said.

The new table was much better. Monk pulled out the chair for Ayako. Then he took his seat.

**ONE MEAL LATER:**

Ayako and Monk came out of the restaurant laughing and gasping for air, clutching their tummies from the pain of laughing so hard.

"You know something...you're not as much of an imbecile as I thought you were." Ayako said.

"You, too." Monk said.

"Ne, Takigawa-bou, why do you suppose we fight so much?" Ayako asked.

"I don't know. But you know what? You're a great person." Monk replied.

"You're not bad so yourself." Ayako complimented. They stood quiet for a while. Then Monk spoke once more…

"Ayako, I-I love you."

"I-I love you, too."

Monk bent down and gently kissed Ayako. Licking her bottom lip, Ayako allowed Monk's tongue to enter.

"Thanks for the wonderful night out." Ayako said blushing.

"You, too!" Monk replied sheepishly.

Ayako closed the door to her house. She took off her heals and leaned against the door. She slid to the floor and hugged her knees to her torso. She bit her bottom lip and squealed with joy like a high school girl.

Outside, Monk was skipping, moon walking, and just about any other dance move you could think of, all the way home.

(A/N: Monk and Ayako make a good couple. They should just put all their differences aside and admit their feelings for each other. PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
